


They Come At Night

by aaliyahhigurashireborn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Christian hints, F/M, Mages, Reylo - Freeform, Salem, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliyahhigurashireborn/pseuds/aaliyahhigurashireborn
Summary: Rey belongs to a family of witches and wizards, and finds herself caught up in Organa-Solo family drama.  She finds herself caught by all types of trouble and temptation throughout life, and it always seems to come at night.





	They Come At Night

Long ago in a sleepy village called Salem, a young girl stood looking out the cloudy window of her family home. Snow had overtaken the town in a whip of flurries, leaving the houses looking as though they were in a snow globe. The wind pushed against the front door with so much force, it sounded as though the hinges would give way any moment, but the wood was made to last. Little Rey smiled at her father as he stoked the fire, tending to the flames with delicate care.

He turned his head and smiled back at her. "What has you so compelled, Starlight?" He stood and ruffled her hair gently before plopping himself down in a chair.

"Just watching you, Papa. It's good to have you home." Rey padded over to him and jumped up into his lap, throwing her tiny arms around him. He placed one arm around her middle and squeezed until she pushed out a rough breath, all the while giggling.

"I've missed you and your mother. The road hasn't been kind to me, and business is dwindling. All this talk of witches and warlocks is warding off traders. Pretty soon I'll have to work some of my own magic to get us through the season." He touched the tip of Rey's nose with his fingertip as he spoke. "Have you been practicing while I've been away?"

"Of course, just like you taught me." She jumped down onto the floor and ran toward the kitchen, nightgown flapping behind her. A moment later, she returned with a ragged pink blossom in a beige pot. "Watch me, Papa." Rey placed the pot on the floor with great care and lifted her hands to the head of the flower. A glimmer of green flowed through her small hands toward the blossom, bringing it back to full health. The flower stood straight and tall once more, so Rey placed it on a nearby table.

"Do you like the cyclamen, or would you like to try another kind?"

"These are beautiful, Papa. I like these best." Her toothy grin made him chuckle to himself, and he stood as her mother came through the kitchen door.

"So good of you to join us, my love." Rey watched her mother wipe flour-covered hands on her apron before embracing her husband. "What have you been busy with?"

"Cooking is hard when the firewood is damp, dear."

"Just use a bit of... you know."

"They'll find us. Better safe than sorry." Rey tugged on her mother's skirts and received a bright smile in return. "Yes, starlight?"

"Will you teach me to cook, Mama?" Her mother took her hand and let her toward the kitchen. As they entered the doorway, a sharp series of knocks came at the front door. All faces turned to look at the entrance, fear filling two grown sets of eyes. When no one went to answer the door, another series of knocks came harder and faster, urgently calling attention.

"Go in there and stay until you hear that it's safe to come out." Rey watched from behind the door frame as her father tentatively made his way across the floor. He gripped the knob with a grimace and swung the door open, ready to fight, but relief softened his face. "Han, old friend! Come in, quickly. Out of the cold you go."

"I thought you were going to let us freeze out there, Jeran." A tall man rushed in, hurrying a wife and teenage boy through the doorway after him. "Where's Rhyssa and Rey?" Rey's mother stepped out of the kitchen and breathed a hard sigh of relief.

"Han, you nearly scared us to death! Have you heard the news?"

"I have, that's why we're here. We were on our way out of town when the blizzard started. It's too dense to see anything right now, and we saw your lights were on." Jeran and Rhyssa started retrieving blankets from storage and wrapped them around Han and his family.

"Thank the Maker we saw your house through all this mess, otherwise we'd have frozen to death," Han finished more to himself than anyone else.

"Our home is always open to you. Leia, let's get you some dry clothes." Rhyssa put her arm around Leia and they went into the bedroom, shutting the curtain hanging from the door frame for privacy.

"Ben, help yourself to some dinner. We got a late start, but it's looks like it's been a good thing." Jeran motioned the youngest Solo toward the kitchen, and Rey backed away from the door frame. Ben came in and looked around, eyes finally landing on Rey.

"Well, look who it is. Little Rey seems to have grown a bit since we last met."

"Don't call me 'little,' you big-eared oaf." This was their usual; back and forth flew belittling comments until one of them gave in. Most of the time it was Ben because he seemed to be sensitive, although why a five-year old could cut him so deep was beyond his own comprehension.

"Why are you hiding in here anyway?"

"We thought you were.... them." The smirk on Ben's face fell as he understood the fear in her voice.

"It's a mess outside, they aren't coming anytime soon." Rey couldn't explain why she felt comforted by his words, but she did. "Well, are you going to host me or am I helping myself?" Rey rolled her eyes and went over to the pot, dipping out a bowl of her mother's famous vegetable soup.

"You have two working hands and feet, serve yourself." It didn't escape his notice that she pushed the bowl into his hands before walking back into the living room, cotton nightgown swirling around her feet like a princess.

* * *

 

After a significant amount of catching up between all of the adults, Rey began to yawn, tired eyes closing and reopening as she fought sleep. "I think someone's come into contact with the Sandman." Rey looked up at her mother and whined at the implication.

"I'm not tired, I want to stay up with everyone." All the adults laughed a bit, and she felt tears pricking at the edge of her eyes.

"It's time for bed now, little Starlight. Run along now." Rey crossed her arms and planted herself firmly in her chair, not ready to go just yet.

"I'll put her to bed, if you want me to." She glanced over at Ben with narrowed eyes, feeling betrayed by the person closest to her age.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Ben! Come give your father and I 'goodnight's." She didn't move until Ben walked over and touched her shoulder, apparently trying to make peace with her. Rey shrugged him off and walked over to her parents, giving each of them a begrudging hug and kiss. "Goodnight, Starlight."

"Goodnight Mama, goodnight Papa." Rey marched into her dark room and heard Ben following her slowly. "You don't have to come with me, I can take myself to bed."

"I'm here to help you, not make you go to bed. Now lay down and stop being a hateful little child." Rey jerked her bed covers back with force and climbed into bed, turning away from Ben to face the wall. After a few moments of silence, Rey turned back to look at the doorway, seeing that Ben was still standing there.

"Why do you treat me like a child?" Her question was so quiet, he could've pretended that he didn't hear her. But he recognized the hurt in her voice, a hurt that he knew all too well. He walked over and knelt down beside her bed to look her in the eye.

"I know what it's like not to be taken seriously, but right now, you _are_ still a child. You still have so much growing to do, and your parents are still proud of you. I wish you could see how much of a blessing that is."

"You make it sound like your parents don't love you," Rey complained with a sour tone. Ben grimaced in response to her statement.

"We're leaving town because my father thinks I'm a danger to the family."

"Why?" Rey raised herself up onto her elbow to listen.

"Because I have the same gift as you, kind of. Your talent is bringing things to life, but I have a darker side. A side that I can't get rid of, no matter how much I want to."

"Do you hurt people, Ben?" His face gave her all the answers she wished to know, and more. His voice cracked with emotion, but as he spoke, he seemed to reign it in.

"I try not to, but sometimes if I get angry with someone, bad things happen to them."

"When are you going to hurt me then?" Pain crossed Ben's face, but he quickly concealed it.

"Never, Rey. I would never hurt you."

"Promise?" Rey held out her pinky directly in his face with a dead serious expression on her own.

"Promise." He wrapped his pinky around her own. "Now get some sleep. Goodnight Rey."

"Goodnight Ben." She pulled the covers up and rolled over once more, but visibly more comfortable.

* * *

 

A scuffling noise late in the night woke Rey from what felt like a heavy dream. She walked into the living room to find all the adults were rushing around gathering supplies and coats, paying her no mind.

"What's going on?" Her voice seemed to rouse them from their state, but only made their intensity worse.

"Ben, can you grab her and get her things ready?"

"Where am I going?" No one answered her question, but Ben came up behind her, sweeping her back into her bedroom.

"Come on, we have to pack some clothes for you." After watching him throw a quick bag together, she grabbed his shoulder and gripped as hard as she could to get his attention.

"Ben, what is going on? Tell me!" He visibly slumped, worrying her further.

"The hunters know we're here. They're coming for my family, but there are rumors they are coming for you too." Rey stepped back, feeling as though someone had struck her in the chest, stealing her breath away. "My family is going to take you with us until it's safe for you to return."

"What about my parents?"

"The concern right now is you." His eyes were sad when he looked back at her. "Do you trust me, sweetheart?" Rey gasped in shock.

"You've never called me that. That means that whoever is coming..."

"Yes, you're in real danger, and I'm very concerned for you. Do you trust me?" He held out his hand to her. After a moment, she placed a shaky palm in his own. "Let's go then." Ben grabbed the back he'd been preparing for her and they exited her bedroom in a rush.

"I haven't even changed out of my nightgown."

"There's no time, we can do that later. Come on!" He pulled her toward the back door, where she saw the sun was rising, and quickly slung her boots onto her small feet. The blizzard had calmed a bit, but flurries were still flying outside. Ben slid her cloak over her shoulders and made quick work of the fastenings. Once they were ready, he slung the door open and pulled her outside, nearly throwing her into the snow.

"But I haven't said goodbye!" Rhyssa and Jaren watched from the doorway, blowing kisses and holding back tears.

"You're coming back, they know this. But for now, we have to get you to safety." Ben stopped for a moment while Rey threw them a kiss in return.

"Mama, Papa, I love you!" They must have heard because the tears began to roll freely down her mother's face. Once she saw their acknowledgment, Rey began to run into the forest with Ben, her hand never leaving his. "Where are your parents?"

"They took a different route. We're all meeting up at the same place, but we thought maybe they wouldn't be as likely to capture both of us."

"Good thinking." They ran together for what seemed like an eternity until a steep hill appeared in the distance.

"The checkpoint is just over this hill. Come on." Rey huffed for breath and released Ben's hand, placing her hands on her knees. She began slowly walking again when suddenly the snow gave way with her, landing her in a pit dug into the ground.

"Ben, help!" He appeared at the top of the hole with a worried expression. "Get me out of here!" The sound of hooves came through the trees, causing her heart to seize with fear.

"Give me just a minute, I have to find something to slide down to you." He disappeared and the sound of the hooves came ever closer. She shut her eyes and tried not to cry, but Ben's face never reappeared. The horses stopped and a wizened face looked down at her in curiosity.

"Well well, what have we here? The hunters have set a trap for a rogue boy, but instead I find a lovely young girl." The old man threw a rope down to her and she caught the end, winding it around her wrist. She felt the rope being pulled and held on, watching as the man moved with hidden strength. Once she was safely planted in the snow once more, he looked her over quickly and dusted her off. "What's your name, child?"

"I'm Rey. My family lives back that way, but I've been separated from them. Can you help me find them?" A genial smile crossed his face, distorting the already wrinkled features.

"Of course, come with me." He placed her on his horse and they rode back toward her home slowly. "Who is your family?"

"The Longstars. We've lived out in the country all my life. Do you know them?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. I am part of the central town and have been for many years." The trees began to clear, but something was wrong. Rey squinted at where her home should be, but only saw smoke. Lots of smoke. She gasped when she realized what had happened.

"My home is on fire! Please go, my family is there." The man hurried forward, urging the horse as fast as he would run. By the time she reached the house, it had been completely engulfed in flames. The fire raged hot and ferocious, almost as hot as the tears that flew down her cheeks. Rey tried to dismount, but the elder man held her in place.

"You can't go over there, you'll be killed."

"But my family..."

"If they were in there, they're gone now. We must ask that the Maker bring them to their eternal home." Rey watched as boards fell and her home burned, knowing that she had been left with nothing. Her body shook with uncontrollable sobs, and she didn't try to hide them as this strange old man held her tight on his horse. "Come, let's get you out of here." She felt, more than noticed, as this mysterious man brought her into town and lodged her in his home. Her life was gone.

* * *

 

With a start, she woke from that nightmare again. Sweat poured down her forehead as she hyperventilated, telling herself that it was just a dream. Her family had died years ago, they were no longer suffering. Knowing that sleep would surely evade her now, Rey stood and dressed for the day as usual. She pulled her shoes on and went downstairs into the kitchen and found Father Snoke awaiting her at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"Good morning, Father." She curtsied just the way he preferred and took her seat at the opposite end of the table.

"I trust you slept well." There was no point in telling him about the dream; he dismissed it every time.

"Of course. Thank you for asking." She poured herself some freshly-squeezed orange juice and thanked the maid for their meal. A few moments passed with chewing and silence until Snoke cleared his throat, signaling for her to stop eating while he spoke.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" She tried to remember if there was some type of specific event that should stick out, but nothing came to mind.

"I'm sorry Father, I can't think of anything." The disdain on his face told her there was something worth remembering.

"Your confirmation and baptism, my dear?" Her eyes went wide; she had indeed forgotten a significant event.

"I'm so sorry Father, I remember now."

"Do see that you don't forget before tomorrow." His tone was one of disapproval, and she lowered her face.

"I will do better, Father."

"You are dismissed." She frowned and looked down at her porridge. It would go untouched for today then. Anytime Snoke dismissed her, it meant she was to leave without further words or consumption. Turning her back on the provisions, Rey made her way into town to peruse the food and wares for sale. What Father doesn't know, surely wouldn't hurt him, right?

* * *

 

The day had been long and tiresome between fittings and tastings for tomorrow's events. When the community had received word that Father Snoke's adopted daughter was coming of age, everyone wanted to be involved with the affair. Little did they know they'd be baptizing a heathen.

Rey knew to use her powers now was a death sentence. Snoke had beaten and drilled it into her skull that she was to be a normal, functioning part of society, not some Pagan wild-child. Each time she'd been caught using her magic, she'd received lashings and been locked in the cellar until such a time that she could act appropriately once more. This confirmation would make her his legitimate child, which would help her immensely, but she would also lose her personal identity.

Changing into her favorite cotton gown for sleeping, Rey yawned and climbed into her bed, feeling a certain sense of anticipation and dread for the following day. She tired herself into sleep, but wallowed from side to side all throughout the night, unable to get restful sleep.

She dreamed of walking through her parents old home, finding cast iron pots and pans lying on top of ashes in the kitchen. A shivering sensation raced through her spine and beckoned her toward her childhood bedroom, and she felt herself growing colder as she followed the feeling. She slowly crept around the doorway, looking carefully all around the room. Nothing but more ashes greeted her, so with a resigned sigh, she turned around to exit the room. Just as she reached the door frame though, a black masked apparition appeared wielding a red plasma sword to her throat.

Rey woke up holding her breath, trying to tell herself that it was only a dream. Nobody would be in possession of such weapons, and there would be no reason for anyone to know who she was, except Father Snoke. Once her shaking and hyperventilating had subsided, she laid down once more and tried to go back to sleep. After what seemed like a lifetime, she gave up and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to make sense of what she had seen.

That same sensation that had led her through the dream called out once more, and she looked out of her bedroom window to find that it was attempting to lead her through the forest on the outskirts of town. Shaking her head, she ignored the feeling until it grew and grew, eventually stealing every bit of attention available. The sensation choked her, stealing her breath, until she gave up and reached for her cloak. At once the thickness of the air dissipated.

Deciding that she had to investigate this disturbance in the atmosphere, Rey slipped on her shoes and placed her hand on her bedroom doorknob. She paused for a moment, realizing that Father Snoke would hear her. The punishment wasn't worth it; the window would have to work. Pushing it open quickly to avoid the telltale squeak, Rey breathed in the fall air with a renewed sense of peace. She grabbed the windowsill and worked her way outside, climbing down the wall just as she had when she was much younger.

Reaching the ground, Rey straightened her cloak and pulled up the hood as she ran toward the forest. The less time away, the better.

* * *

 

Thank the Maker there was a full moon, Rey thought to herself. She hadn't thought about bringing anything as a light source, and navigating the trees after nightfall was no easy feat. Following the foreign sensation that kept tugging her along, Rey found herself far from town.

Looking toward the skyline, Rey watched through the treetops as the clouds floated around the moon. She hadn't been able to take the time to just observe nature in years, and the feeling was bittersweet.

Knowing that she had limited time, she rushed on through the forest, tripping on a few large roots coming out of the ground. As she got closer to the end of the forest, a woody, burning smell hit her nose. She paused, realizing that wasn't natural. No one lived this far away from the village anymore; everyone had moved closer because resources were becoming more scarce. Realizing that she was facing danger, Rey looked back at where she had come from, but couldn't find the trail in the dark.

_"Come..."_ Whispered a deep, male voice. She closed her eyes and let the voice wash over, feeling a sense of allure.  _"Come to me."_

Rey continued to walk forward, unable to turn away from her curiosity. After a few long moments, she saw smoke and red flames in the middle of a clearing. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a tall shadow dancing around it. Moving closer, she hid herself behind a nearby tree and watched.

A pale man with long dark hair moved around the fire in an inspiring rhythm, the fire reflecting from his bare, sweat-marked torso. A deer carcass lay beside the fire, propped up by a log. The tall man waved his hand through the air and up came the flames, following the trail of his fingers. " _Nu aukoti thanks nuo sis meal kia tave Maker._ " Rey watched as this mysterious man knelt to the ground beside the deer, rummaged around in his satchel, and pulled out a short knife. Within seconds, Rey heard a sickening crunch and she gasped, catching the man's attention.

" _Kuris goes antai? Parod tu'saen kia nun!_ "

Clapping her hand over her mouth, Rey prayed that she could keep her silence. Trying to steady her breathing, she lowered herself to the ground at the roots of a tree and closed her eyes. Once she was certain the danger had passed, she lifted herself once more and looked toward the fire pit, but found no one. She craned her neck and looked over the surrounding area, but no one was there. It was as though the man had disappeared. Feeling safe again, she turned to look back at the way she came from and found a body standing in front of her. Screaming, she backed into the makeshift camp and tried to run from him, finding her right arm caught in his grip.

" _Buti quiet panele._ " She turned to push him away, but he stepped back on his own. "Reyana?  Sweetheart?" She found herself rooted to the spot in surprise as he dropped to his knees, tears in his warm brown eyes. 

"How do you know...."

"I called out to you, in your mind. You could only be her." Her voice was stuck in her throat. Who was this crazy man?

"Who are you? And what are you doing with that animal?" The man looked at the deer, then back at her. He shook his head and chuckled a bit, causing her to take a step back.

"I forgot you can't understand Kittat. But what do you mean, who am I?" The man stood and walked toward her, but stopped seeing the fear in her eyes. "You don't remember me?"

"Remember you?! I'd be sure if I'd met you before." Rey pulled her cloak around her shoulders, feeling a chilly breeze moving in. She watched as the man's face fell. Silence fell between them, but was broken by the man and his dark tone.

"You knew me by another name in a past time, but I am known as Kylo Ren. I am a wizard, and so you are a witch, Reyana." He reached out toward her, offering his palm. "I've come back for you, and now it's time to go home." Rey recoiled as memories flooded back to her, times from childhood.

"Ben?" A dark look crossed Kylo's face as he listened to her speak his old name. 

"No longer, little Rey. Now that I've found you, it's time for us to go." His hand was still outstretched toward her, but she shook her head.

"You left me.... years ago. You were supposed to keep me safe, and you let me fall in that damn trap." Tears filled her eyes as she realized her childhood friend expected time to have not changed anything. "You never came back for me, and Father Snoke found me." She gasped and looked toward the forest, knowing that she would surely be caught. She had been away too long.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I was afraid, and I heard them coming." Rey looked back at him with rage burning in her eyes. "I couldn't get to you in time."

"Coward," she spat at him. The fire pit grew three times its size as Rey watched Kylo's hand turn into a fist. Once the flames had gone back down, Rey found herself sad once more. "My family has been gone for years now. They were killed after you left." The tears started to flow down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, feeling guilt and sadness all over again. After a moment, strong arms came around her and pulled her close.

"There's nothing I can do to change the past, but I can give you a future. I know how he beats you, tries to take away your power. You can come away with me." Rey wiped her eyes and looked up at this peculiar man that was once her friend. "I could show you power that you've never imagined. Just come with me, like it was supposed to be."

"I can't," she whispered, feeling torn. Staring into his eyes, she felt herself grow tired until suddenly, she was falling asleep once more in Kylo's arms.

* * *

 

Rey's eyes fluttered open slowly as the sun was beginning to rise over the mountains. She found herself back in her own bed, cloak hanging from the back of her door and shoes placed near her table. Perhaps it had all been a dream, but what a strange one.   
  
_"I'll be waiting, whenever you're ready."_ Pressure as soft as a kiss ghosted across her lips, and she felt a breeze blow past her through the open window. Just like that, Ben was gone once more.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Nu aukoti thanks nuo sis meal kia tave Maker." - "I give thanks for this meal to the Maker."
> 
> "Kuris goes antai? Parod tu'saen kia nun!" - "Who goes there? Show yourself to me!"
> 
> "Buti quiet panele." - "Be quiet girl."


End file.
